Jichuuriki in the Akatsuki
by Danielhmar07
Summary: What if Naruto defeated Sasuke in Valley of the End? He brings him back and thinks that 'she'will be very happy but inst... Just read the you want harem/lemons just decide.


_**JINCHUURIKI IN THE AKATSUKI**_

Sup guys this is my second fan fiction after NTNSO6P and I **have not written that for quite sometime cause I don't really have any more more ideas well I do have ideas you know Namiko from chapter 3 was going to be the daughter of Pain but I guess it got f****d up , maybe I will delete it anyway on with the story**

**Bold Letters - Inner Sakura or Kyuubi or Maybe jutsus (maybe)**

**I do not own Naruto but i think I own a Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 **

_This means flash blacks or thoughts_

Just in case let me write summary- What if Naruto defeated Sasuke at the Valley of The End and brought him? He thinks that Sakura would be happy but instead gets two slaps .Hurt by what Sakura did and said Naruto runs away and finds Itach n Kisame and gets an offer .What offer? Read and well you already know what offer but read and find out.

"**NARUTO!"**

"**SASUKE!"**

"**CHIDORI"**

"**RASENGAN"**

Both of jutsus collided and there was a huge explosion which looked like a uhh lets say dark orb. After that the smoke started to clear Naruto saw Sasuke lying on the ground , Naruto went up to him and looked down "am I crying?" it stated to rain "its just the rain".Naruto picked up Sasuke and walked towards Konoha the thought of making Sakura happy and hearing her say thank you ,it was more than enough to Naruto the happiest person in the whole world what he din't realize was that it was going to be the exact shinobi were on the gates of Konoha doing nothing ,Naruto could now see the gates of Konoha one of the shinobi told the other one to inform the hokage that Naruto had returned and he had brought Sasuke back ,before Naruto could reach the gates he saw his sensei Kakashi ,the hokage Tsunade ,the toad sannin Jiraya and two other ANBU .They all ran towards Naruto and Sasuke ,one of the ANBU picked up Sasuke "take him to the hospital" Tsunade ordered "yes Hokage-Sama" the ANBU replied "and Naruto you sh..." before Tsunade completed her sentence Naruto cut her off "I'm fine Tsunade-Baa chan".Suddenly Jiraya noticed something and spoke up "Naruto could you unzip your jacket" Naruto flinched at this "I'm really tired I should get going" Naruto replied with a nervous smile ,before he could go away Kakashi took off his jacket and what they saw were beyond imagination "N...N...Naruto what i..is that b..big hole on your chest?t..that looks like a **chidori **went straight through you chest"Tsunade spoke and looked towards Kakahi who was also saying something "I thought that technique to protect his friends...I never thought he would use it against them".Naruto din't want them to worry about him so he gave his fox grin and said "you all know how fast I heal so its nothing".They were about to speak again when they all saw Sakura coming towards them ,Naruto was really happy to see her ,he quickly put back on his jacket "hey Sakura-Chan I kept my promise ,I brought back Sasu..." ***SLAP* **"NARUTO YOU REALLY SCREWED IT UP THIS TIME"Sakura shouted at him angrily .Naruto din't know how to react at this "S...S..Sakura-Chan I am r...really sorry"Naruto manged to speak weeping "Why are you CRYING?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE CRYING NOT YOU SASUKE-KUN IS HALF DEAD ,ALL I ASKED WAS TO BRING HIM BACK HOME SAFELY...WAS THAT SO FREAKING HARD!?Sakura shouted in the same expression "NARUTO WHY COULDN'T YOU DO A SIMPLE THING" ***SLAP* **Sakura slapped him again .All this time everyone present there were simply watching ,now Tsunade was real pissed at Sakura "SAKURA that is enough...you don't know what Naruto went through"Tsunade said "but din't you see what Naruto did to Sasuke? " Sakura shot back ,Naruto was now really angry at her now ,he took off his jacket and showed her his massive hole in the chest that had been made by Sasuke's **chidori **"SAKURA LOOK WHAT YOUR'E PRECIOUS SASUKE DID TO ME IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME THEN I COULDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU LESS" Naruto said still weeping. Sakura gave another hate full glare ,she was surprised to see the hole but her feelings for Sasuke got the best of her "THAT HOLE WAS TH E ONLY INJURIE WHICH IS PAINFULL ENOUGH BY LOOKING AT SASUKE I PRESUME HE HAVE A BROKEN ARM ,A BROKEN LEG AND HIS RIBS ARE ALSO BROKEN".Now Naruto was more pissed off than before "I have two broken arm ,one broken leg ,my back bone is almost dislocated and I have a huge hole in my chest" saying this he was about to run when he turned back and said "all I wanted to hear was thank you ,was that so hard? I would have done anything to make you smile...even sell my soul but GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU" Naruto started to run away still bleeding . All of them who were present there had their mouth wide open ,suddenly they all snapped back "go after him...NOW and Owl go assist them who knows maybe Naruto will be very angry and the Kyuubi may take over him"Tsunade ordered "and you Haruno Sakura" Tsunade added "come in my office with me".

(**With Naruto)**

'_What does she think of herself?'_

'**She really hit the line this time ,I say you go back to Konoha and kill her hehehehe' **Kyuubi said with an evil smirk

Naruto was still jumping from one tree to another (bleeding) as fast he could but due to the injuries he could not move as fast as he wanted to ,suddenly Naruto saw two familiar figures about 50 meters ahead of him.

"Hello Naruto-Kun"one of the figure said

"What do you want? Uchiha Itachi" Naruto asked

The familiar figures as you already have figured out are Itachi and Kisame .

"Our leader has decided to recruit you as our newest member" Itachi replied coolly. "And why would I join a organization that are hunting for the jinchurikis of the biijus" Naruto said giving them a cold glare. "You're in luck because we no longer seek for the biijus anyway I told what I had to ,both me and Kisame will be waiting for you at the gates of Konoha after five days exactly at 11:00 p.m ,you have enough time to make up your mind" saying this both Itachi and Kisame disappeared in thin air.

"You really think he will be there?" Kisame asked with a smirk

"Of course he'll be there because he has formed a new bond...a bond of Hatred.

(**meanwhile)**

Naruto was thinking _'what should I do sh...' *BAM*_ Naruto fell on the ground unconscious due to uhh heavy bleeding .The group that were looking for Naruto came after 12 minutes and saw Naruto they quickly carried him on their back and started heading towards Konoha.

(**Time Skip : 72 minutes later - Hospital)**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were on the hospital beds Naruto's room was room number 39 and Sasuke's was 43 .Sasuke's room was filled with flowers,get well cards and what not while Naruto's room was well there was nothing.

Now we step into Naruto's mind scape -

_Naruto was walking on a field full of flowers and well grass (I don't say) and saw a boy under a tree sleeping which looked like he was the same age as Naruto but he knew he was much much much older than him .Naruto went up to him and spoke in a sweet voice "Kurama Kurama Kuarama"he then got pissed off...easily "fuck it KURAMA!" with that Kurama woke up well in the worst way possible .Kurama glared at Narutp and asked "WHAT?!" Naruto was about to punch him but 'calm down calm down' "what do you think?"_

"_what do I think what?"_

"_about the offer they gave me...should I join the Akatsuki?"_

"_well how much proof do you have that they have stopped hunting for the biijus?"_

_They kept on questioning instead of answering what the other one asking._

"_I don't know what I will do in this village ,I mean that everybody hates me well not everybody the ones who don't well there is Kakashi who prefers to train that Uchiha and forgetting about me and that Haruno bitch and there's Jiraya who did taught me the __**Rasengan **__but is always busy with his perverted research and there's Tsunade-Baa Chan who is the hokage well I don't blame her of course she will be busy and Team fucking 7 which I thought was the best thing that happened to me and the team and I will have an unbreakable bond but one of them tries to kill me and the other one insults and slaps me because I beat up the one who tries to kill" while saying this Naruto was weeping .Kurama knew that everything he said was true "well that does it kit...five more days and you will be out of this hell hole".Naruto smiled and suddenly remembered something "by the way Kurama why haven't you healed me yet?" Kurama sighed at his question he thought that Naruto was almost dumb that he would ask him this question "well I gave you too much of my awesome chakra while you were fighting that fucking Uchiha" Naruto smirked at this "of course I knew this phh.." 'damn I'm fucking dumb'Naruto thought "whatever kit"_

_**(Real World)**_

Naruto was still on the bed unconscious and still nothing on his room but wait what's that? There was a flower on a table besides Naruto's bed .Sasuke was awake now and as soon as he woke up he received a hug and it was from Ino (you thought it was Sakura right? Or not) Sakura was also in the room but she gave a warm smile at Sasuke .Sasuke pushed away Ino and asked coldly releasing a heavy amount of killer intent "Where is Sasuke?!" both Ino and Sakura were shocked by the amount of killer intent he released "h..h..he is in r..room n..n..number 39 with that Sasuke got up and left the room "T..Tsunade-Sama was right" Sakura said still stunned "w..what d..did she tell you?" Ino asked in the same manner

(FLASHBACK START)

"_Sakura tell me WHY YOU did that?" (I'm tired of typing she said this he said that so I'm just gonna...you'll see)_

"_Din''t you see what Naruto did Sasuke-Kun?Sasuke was half dead he may not be ble to recover"_

"_din't YOU see Sasuke did to Naruto? Naruto suffered a hundred more injuries than Sasuke and Naruto got back Sasuke because he cared for you not because he wanted to bring him back"_

"_Naruto did wanted to bring him back Sasuke was like his brother" Sakura shot back _

_Tsunade sighed at this 'still care about Sasuke huh?'_

"_I know he did want to save him but think closely Naruto always had the biggest crush on you don't you think it would be better for Naruto if he din't bring him back? He would not have his rival anymore I know that's a little out of character for Naruto but up to you"_

_Sakura looked down and knew that Naruto would always be there for her and he did take a chidori in the chest so that he could bring back Sasuke .Sakura was feeling guilty but again her feelings for Sasuke got the best of her "I love Sasuke-Kun and nothing will change"with that Sakura stormed out of the room 'What is this feeling? Its like I'm starting to ca...Fuck it but a flower would not hurt I hope Naruto can forgive me nahhh I don't need to ask Naruto for an apology well but'_

_(_FLASHBACK END)

"You still love Sasuke but you are starting to have a strange feeling for Naruto?"

"yes I mean no I mean" they were interrupted by Kiba "GUYS NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE PLANNING TO HAVE A SPAR ON THE ROOF its going to be awesome" Sakura was shocked by what she heard "Ino we have to stop them" "right"

(**HOSPITAL ROOF)**

Sasuke had reached to roof already and all Konoha 11 were present but Naruto was not in sight "once a dead last always a dead last" Sasuke said coldly .Sakura din't like what Sasuke had said "well a dead last did defeat you and bring you back" all of them were surprised that Sakura the number one fan of Sasuke was actually defending Naruto the one she hated so much ,just then Naruto came .Sakura went in front of Naruto "Are you here to slap me again?" Naruto asked coldly ,Saukra was not surprised that Naruto would talk to her like that "n..no its not that" Naruto gave a cold glare at this "well in that case"(song coming up)

'_**move bitch get out the way get out way bitch get out the way'**_

And Naruto showed him his hand to Sakura and we can tell that it was *drumroll* 'Talk To The Hand'.

"so lets really see how strong you are dope...without the Kyuubi" Sasuke said as cold as possible.

"well then lets see how strong YOU are without the curse mark activating" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke made a hand sign and all of them that Sasuke was going to do his strongest jutsu '**Chidori' **Naruto also made a hand sign "**Kage Bushin No Jutsu"** and a clone appeared everyone knew that it was the **'Rasengan'** Sasuke jumped down from a water tank and Naruto went up (well I don't know how to describe it but all of you seen Naruto so ya know you get the idea)

Before they could collide each other Kakashi appeared between them and slapped both of them on their head and off they went to the wall "All of you who are present here go to the Hokage Office except Naruto and Sasuke meet me in the training ground" with that Kakashi disappeared .All of them knew that they were screwed all of them were showing nervousness except Naruto and Sasuke .Sasuke disappeared and all of them as well except Sakura "why the fuck are you still here?" Naruto asked "I might as well ask you"Sakura replied "well I don't have time and I have no interest in listening to masked freak"

'_Naruto you'_

"Now that you know your answer LEAVE and yeah let me tell you something if you think you can apologize not that I think you would because you're so cold hearted ...Fuck it 'Bad Day' Haruno just five more days"

'_Naruto you the right to be angry but I love Sasuke nothing will change that and I don't know if I care about you anymore but that flower...'_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you liked it I know Sakura keeps on changing and this chapter which is the first one is pretty fucked up but the next chapter will be well longer and Naruto will be in the Akatsuki so yeah r&r and before I leave Happy Merry Verry Christmas !**

**(The Song Which I Used Was Well Move Bitch) you could tell that **

**And Happy New Year in Advance A review is always appreciated and this is Danielhmar 07 signing out**


End file.
